Torture
by Rivaxoruslawless
Summary: Levy x END Contains sensitive material. Smut, abuse, torture.
Author's note: This smut fanfic contains sensitive material such as torture and abuse. Please if this triggers you do not read! Otherwise Enjoy

_

Her vision was blurry when her eyes opened. Trying to make sense of the environment around her. Levy couldn't remember much of what happened last night, Natsu had made dinner and then she was suddenly sleeping. Now though, she had pain to deal with. The blue haired mage winced as she pulled on her wrists just a little. Only to realize her wrists had been chained to a stone wall by some cuffs and chains. Her eyes widened at the fact she was tied up. For a moment she thought it was some sort of foreplay, she had just enough room to stand on the top of her feet but not enough to lay them flat against the stone cold floor of this dungeon. The final detail, was her complete lack of clothing. Exposing her skin to the air.

"Natsu!" She called out as she saw a small source of lighting at the front of her cage. A torch lighting the room, there he was also with no clothes on and a whip in one hand. Levy narrowed her eyes for a moment, "You could have given me a little warning." The whip came forward onto her stomach making her jerk towards the pain with it coming in contact with her skin. She clenched her teeth together, looking up again to notice that Natsu's eyes were red. It wasn't Natsu who was in control right now. "END, what are you doing?" Levy hissed as he smiled approaching her. She suddenly felt aroused - as stupid as it seemed to be aroused.

"Honey, I think it's obvious what I'm doing." He grabbed her chin and forced it upwards. "You know you like this kind of thing." His grin was awfully unsettling. As his hand came to rest on her left nipple she let out an inescapable gasp. Half of pleasure the other of pain. Her feet flexed from the feeling as his head wandered. Tongue pulling across her chest making her arch her back slightly with her mouth opening.

"END." she whispered as he laughed. Levy couldn't deny the heavy feeling she had. Her body tingled with anticipation as he sang his teeth into her collarbone. A small noise of pain slowly erupted in a moan. As END's fingers from his right hand swooped down towards her entrance. Feeling her already wet juices as he rubbed against her clit. She let out small noises of pleasure pulling her wrists against their confines in reaction.  
"I'm going to fuck you all night darling." He purred closer to her ear as Levy pushed against him. His fingers pushed themselves into her, three at once sliding in as he moved them around her body shivered. END bit into her earlobe as he continued to caress her. Until she finally gave way to an orgasm her body shook as she clenched her teeth together. END pulled his fingers out as Levy breathed heavily to recover. "If I untie you, will you behave?" He asked her. Levy met him with a small nod of her head. With the use of her hands she could do much more. Carefully END undid her shackles and she slumped to the cold floor with a shiver. The male took the whip he had previously and wrapped it around her neck pulling her back. "Good girl." It wasn't enough to kill her, but just enough pressure was applied to cause discomfort.

Releasing her slightly Levy grabbed her throat, trying to get in a good breath as END came to stand in front of her. His length in the dim light being shown to her. Instantly she knew what he wanted. Carefully her hands reached up his thighs, grabbing his length she started to stroke it. Looking at him to check if she was pleasing him. His hands brushed through her hair, tugging her forward suddenly his cock entered her mouth viciously. Causing her to gag slightly from surprise as tears formed at her eyes. END started a steady motion with his hips, in and out until she pushed him so that she could cough for air. After a few second of relief, he forced himself into her mouth again. This time she had more control, swirling her tongue around his shaft. Biting softly as she managed to get a groan out of the standing male. She was pleased with this, herself becoming wet as she let one of her hands trail down to her own clit. Levy worked her fingers around herself as END thrusted into her. Eventually he pushed his hips into her face as far as he could. An orgasm shaking his body as his semen filled her mouth. Levy pulled away, most of it had already gone down her throat. As she tried to breath she swallowed the rest and sat backwards on her hands. Exposing herself to him with her knees on the stone. She touched the lips of her vagina with her fingertips, spreading it as he stared at her.

"Please." She whimpered as End got closer to the ground where she was. Hovering his length as her opening he moved her fingers out of the way and pushed into her roughly. Making Levy gasp as the painful position made her nails dig into the stone below. End pulled her legs out from underneath her, thankfully making it more comfortable as he let his hips kiss her own.

"You're rather obedient." The demon said as Levy searched his face lustfully. She leaned forward placing a hand on his cheek.

"It doesn't matter if you're END or Natsu…. I love you." She whispered as END smirked. He pressed his lips against hers, biting into her lower lip as she let out a squeak, starting to move his hips. Levy archer her back up every time he moved into her deeply, reaching in rhythm with him as she let out a moan every moment he pulled out and in. It felt like her insides were being messed with. As his movements much more rough than Natsu's. His hands settled at her hips and his fangs bit into her neck. Levy winced, her arms wrapping around his back. "Ahh - more." She begged, "Please do me more." Her body shivered underneath him as he started to quicken himself. She threw her head back, her tongue swaying out to taste the blood from her lower lip as she was unable to conceal her moaning that became louder each time he moved into her.

It felt like her head was going blank, digging her nails into his back END let out a soft grunt. Pressing into her as she welcomed it, his movements remained steady as her body shook. Finally her walls tightened on him as she climaxed, gripping him tightly as END moaned. Himself letting out his semen into her body. The shivering contractions in her body made her let out a final moan near his ear. Muscles twitching as she collapsed on the stone floor beneath him. Panting as he stayed in her. He pulled out slowly, making her twitch as he tried to catch his own breath.

"You ready for round two." He laughed as she still tried to catch her breath. Looking at him.


End file.
